A Love Hate Relationship
by xMegx
Summary: Edward left Bella on their wedding day. Now 26 yrs later they meet again, but Bella has moved and is married to a man she loves more than Edward. When Edward admits he still loves her, what will Bella do, will her relationship with Reid survive?
1. Love Is a River

**Chapter 1- **Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

His kisses were so sweet and soft against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. I felt his cold hands slip under my shirt caressing my back. My fingers worked nimbly at his buttons. Soon I rid him of his shirt. He moved his hand from my back and undid my blouse. He got through 4 or 5 buttons before we were interrupted by a small cough. "Bella," cough "Reid, um..." Oliver trailed of. I had my back to him as I quickly did up by shirt and turned to face him. On his right stood my former best friend Alice Cullen and on his left stood what I considered to be the devil himself. He was exactly how I remembered him. His pale face and butterscotch eyes stared at me in shock. "E-Edward" I stutter. When he nodded I marched up to him and slapped him across the face with all the strength I could summon, I must say I was a lot stronger than I expected seeing as he crashed through the living room wall into the kitchen. SHIT.

I turned on and ran out of the room. I flung my bedroom door open and collapsed on my bed. I heard my door creak open and saw my saviour and angle standing there. "Bella Baby, are you ok?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. I didn't deserve him, yet he was here. He was too good for me and yet he was convinced that _**I **_could do better than him.

I flung myself at him and clung onto him as if my life depended on it. He knew as soon as I said Edwards name. Out of my whole family he was the only one I ever told. When I had finally calmed down he gave me a soft quick kiss "you ready to face them?" I just shook my head

"I'll never be ready, but now would be the best time"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. I stifled a giggle when I saw the Edward sized whole in the wall.

Edward whispered my name as I walked into the room, making it sound like a question. I could only nod as words seem beyond me. "Is that really you?" again I nodded. He jumped up and engulfed me in a hug. At this I found my voice. And I can tell you it was a lot louder than before. "**Edward Cullen**" I screamed at him. "**2****6 years ago you left me. On our WEDDING day. And you come here expected to be welcome."**

**"**Bella, I'm so, so sorr..," he started

**"Shut up. I don't want your apologies. You once said you would never leave me, you said you loved me and I actually believed you." **I said with a malicious laugh. I paused to draw a deep breath before continuing** "You left me when I thought we would always be together. You left me on the day I was going to ****give my life to you in more ways than one. I will never, ever forgive you for that." **When I finished my rant I look around to see my whole coven staring at me wide eyed, and the Cullen's staring at the ground guiltily.

"Bella..." Alice started.

"Don't" I said threatening knowing that she was going to protect her brother. I turned on my heal and stalked out of the room with Reid by my side.

-:¦:-¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ -:¦:-

"Bella, do you remember when we were strangers, just starting out on a journey never dreaming what we'd have to go through." Reid asked "Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you." I grinned at him. "No one told me I was going to find you; it was unexpected what you did to my heart, when I lost hope you were there to remind me it was there from the start." I stated.

"Life is a road and I want to keep going.Love is a river I wanna keep flowing." I smiled as Reid joined in with me as I recited one of my favourite sayings. "Life is a road, now and forever a wonderful journey"

"Bella," Reid sighed. "You no I'll always be there for you. I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when a storm is through in the end I wanna be standing with you."

"I know," I wept. "It's just when Edward left I didn't think I would live, but I managed to survive. Without you I _know_ I wouldn't be able to live." "We were strangers on a crazy adventure, never dreaming how our dreams would come true, now here we stand, unafraid of the future. I knew there was somebody somewhere, like me alone in the dark. Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long nothing's gonna tear us apart." Said my angle with a smileI lay down on my bed and pulled his arm around my shoulders. We lay in silence, just enjoying our true loves company. Not a word was said that night, for none were needed. We both knew what the other was thinking and we could both feel the pure love radiating of each other.

-:¦:-¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ -:¦:-

This is my first fic guys so be NICE. plz **Reveiw**


	2. Familt Meetings

**Chapter 2**-Family Meetings

The next morning our silence was disturbed by a knock on our door. "You two, get your asses down stairs now. Oliver insists on a family meeting before school," came the voice of Zachary, my 18 year old adopted brother. I sighed, and turned on my side to face my husband. "What's the time" I asked my voice unusually husky from lack of use. He groaned and opened his eyes to look at the clock next to him. "5:30"

"Why does Oliver insist we get up at such an ungodly hour?" I said as I sat up and stated to pull on a clean pair of jeans.

½ an hour later

I sunk into our plush couch next to Reid. The twins Emalia and Arthur sat next to each other conversing in silent whispers. Katrina sat next to Zack they were talking animatedly every so often turning to look at me. I had no doubt in my mind that they were talking about my little 'episode' last night.

The talking ceased when Oliver walked into the room. He turned to me, "Bella, care to explain what happened last night?"

I shrugged my shoulders "not really" but upon receive an evil glare from Oliver I knew that that was an order on a question. I sighed.

"You no when I first woke up? How I knew what I was? How I knew all about your species? That was because of Edward. He saved my life more times than one. I loved him. He proposed nearly 3 years after I met him. I was already in my wedding dress when I found the note explaining the he was gone. I stoped eating, talking, sleeping. My life had stoped all together. When I heard my father considered sending me to an institution I just snapped. I packed my bags and took off. That may not have been the smartest idea," I explained. "Seeing as there was a crazed vampire after me. Victoria found me and attached. Jacob and his pack." I stopped to see 5 confused faces staring at me. "Jake was a werewolf and my best friend. Anyway they found me and pulled Victoria of, but it was too late." I said pulling down my collar to expose the bite mark. "And that's how I ended up with you."

-:¦:-¸..• ´¨¨))  
((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))  
((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))  
((¸¸.•´ ..•´ -:¦:-

Hey guys, sorry for such a short chap. i promise to make the next one longer.

you know the drill!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. School

**Chapter 3- **School

The tiers of my BMW screeched as is slammed on the brakes and reversed into a parking space. I walked around the car to Reid. He grabbed my hand and led me towards our class rooms. It had been a week since the 'incident' with the Cullen's.

As I walked down the hallways towards my new locker I heard a voice calling my name. I turned to see my former best friend and Jasper running towards me. "Bella," she panted when she finally reached me. "Sorry, but do I know you?" I smirked at her. Her smile slide of her face, "Bella, its Alice, your best friend."

"Sorry," I started. "But didn't I meet you yesterday." I paused seeing the hurt look on Alice's face, then continued. "I used to have a best friend called Alice, but unfortunately when she left she took the right to even talk to me with her. The girl who used to be my best friend, I no longer know." I gave a fake smile and a sarcastic wave before grabbing Reid's hand and stalking of down the hallway.

"Harsh, Bella, harsh," whispered Reid.

I turned to face him "they deserved it."

Reid gave a chuckle and led me to class. After enduring a 2 hour lecture on WW I and II, A subject we had learnt about so many times at my other schools I new more about it than my teacher. I sat down at my usually table and waited for Zack, Reid and Katrina to join me.

As I was Reid and I headed to our next class I caught sight of the Cullen's heading towards me. I grabbed Reid's hand and turned to face him. I placed a soft kiss on his lips then moved to his ear and whispered "hon, look who's coming." I nodded towards Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward. I felt Reid tense beside me, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "just ignore them," I said under my breathing in a tone so soft no human would be able to hear it. He nodded, then turned towards me and caught my lips in a kiss so sweet and soft that I couldn't help but forget about my surroundings. I reached up, my hands getting lost in his blonde locks and deepened the kiss. "Bella, Bella," I faintly heard someone call my name, but I just ignored them. "BELLA" I tore my lips away from Reid's and turned to Zach standing next to me, smirking. I blushed a little, and then glanced over his shoulder to see the Cullen's staring at me and Edward with a look of hurt and fury spread across his face.

-:¦:-¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ -:¦:-

**Edwards P.O.V**

As I walked down the hallway the sweet smell of Bell filled my nose. Although it had been over 25 years since I had smelled her sweet alluring smell I could remember it anywhere. As I turned the corner my eyes locked onto Bella and her 'husband' making out in the hallway. Rage filled me from head to toe as I saw him touch her in a way I had never. Her lips finally parted from his. I watched her as she realised her surroundings, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, then she locked eyes with me. It was only for a split second, there was no other time in the world that I wished I could read her thoughts.

Suddenly it was as if my wish had come true. My mind filled with images and scenes my beautiful Bella. She was kissing someone. His hands roaming and caressing places I had longed to touch. It was then that I realised that these thoughts were not hers. The kiss was a kiss of hunger and need, a kiss of passion and beauty. The buttons of her shirt were soon undone, just as I was about to get a glimpse of her pale skin the visions stoped. I looked up and saw Reid smirking at me. A look of triumph across his face, He through me one last look before wrapping his arm around Bella's waist, he placed a kiss on her neck, before turning towards me again. I could no longer stand the smug look upon his face. I lunged at him. My fist connected with his jaw. He was a lot stronger than I thought, for he only stumbled back a few pace, when other vampires would have at least fallen over. I went in for a second punch, but was suddenly restrained; I turned to my left to see Jasper and Emmet holding each of my arms. I shrugged them off and turned away from Bella and Reid.

"You idiot, do you honestly think that beating up Bella's Husband will make her like you again." Alice whispered harshly. I hung my head in shame and took of down the hallway.

-:¦:-¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ -:¦:-

Bella's POV

The hallway was filled with the whispers of students who had just witnessed the Edward punch Reid. It was a good thing that we were vampires, because I know that the force behind that punch would have killed or seriously injured a normal human. I turned to my left to examine Reid who was rubbing his jaw, with a shocked expression spread across his face. "Love, are you ok?" I whispered. A simple nod of his head assured me that Reid was fine. I sighed in relief. "I cannot believe he just did that! In all the time I knew him he was never violent. He had no right to hit you; I guess time really does change people." I ranted to Reid. He wrapped his arm around me and places a soft kiss on my lips, successfully shutting me up.

"Forget him, he's just jealous because I'm married to the most beautiful woman to ever walk the planted and he messed up his chance to be where I am now," murmured Reid into my ear. I frowned at the truth behind these words.

"I know, I just can't believe he had the audacity to do something like that. He left me, it's no ones fault but his."

_**,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,**_

The rest of the day flew by like a blur, and at last the bell rang. I walked through the front door after school to see Oliver with a grave look upon his face. "Oliver, what's wrong? Is everyone ok?" he shook his head.

"Bella I've just received a phone call from your _werewolf _friend, its Charlie...

* * *

_♥__♥__♥__♥__Sorry for the delay in posting this chappie, my computer decided to not work, hence the delay.__ ♥__♥__♥__♥_

_Please Review, constructive criticism is ok. _

_♥__♥__♥__♥ __Thanks for all those who reviewed last time. __♥__♥__♥__♥_

_I hope you liked this chappie (Please forgive any spelling mistakes it's 1 in the morning.) _

_♥__♥__♥__♥__ Megz __♥__♥__♥__♥_


End file.
